


animal 野兽

by VERA_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERA_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/VERA_SHERLOCKED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是questionsleftunanswered 的作品。我只是翻译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	animal 野兽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [questionsleftunanswered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsleftunanswered/gifts).
  * A translation of [Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621755) by [questionsleftunanswered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsleftunanswered/pseuds/questionsleftunanswered). 



分级：Explicit  
警告：作者选择了不用警告  
类别：M/M   
配对：SHERLOCK/JOHN  
额外的标签： 直白的性描写/下流话/PWP

 

Animal   
Summary:  
你有两个选择。他妈的给我闭嘴然后上床或者躺在沙发上。这两个选择都包括现在去关了那该死的灯。  
Notes:  
这篇文章没有beta。我只是今晚想写些东西。只是这种心情。所以就发生了。（在文章末尾看更多notes）  
正文：  
SHERLOCK是个天才。几乎所有他遇见过的人中，没有人比他自己更知道这一点。  
这是关于这个天才的弱点和这个天才的观众（他们往往是sherlock很熟悉的狂热的程度）的必要性的事情。他爱炫耀。  
Sherlock会告诉面包店的男人他的妻子欺骗了他。他不会善良到不让面包师的情绪影响到他的工作（他正在搞糟sherlock最喜欢的饼干）。 他会告诉在交通信号灯前和他一起等待的女人她的香水在发出臭气而且她怎么能够觉得她的约会对象会觉得着很吸引人。他会在巴茨的陈尸房告诉MOLLY HOOPER她的嘴太小了并且为什么她不为此做些什么，因为这样的不协调让他分心。  
Sherlock对这个世界感到厌倦因为每个人，每件事看起来都是可预见的。人们像火车一样每天沿着固定的轨道。渺小的，愚蠢的，绵羊一样的火车们。Sherlock把他自己看做一架喷气式飞机，俯瞰着所有的这一切。  
直到John Watson使他着陆，永远地。  
***  
“sherlock，你他妈到底在说啥？”John把门在身后关上，骂道。  
“这很明显，我无聊了，我可以在十英尺之外感觉到她的担忧。”sherlock做了适当的解释。  
“是的，但这并不意味着你要告诉那个可怜的女孩她的男朋友很可能和她最好的朋友一起欺骗他而她应该现在就退出这份关系。还有她没有通过美术课。”  
John把他的夹克扔在了椅子上，走进厨房去沏茶。他对于sherlock要求两杯茶的行为十分激动。  
“我会有的，”sherlock对着JOHN的后背说。  
“不会发生的。你想要茶；你应该抬起你的懒屁股然后自己沏茶。我不会给让女士在食品店里哭泣的人沏茶的。”  
Sherlock生气了但是仍然呆在那儿。除非是John沏的茶否则不会起一点作用。任何东西，除了茶，都有纸板箱或是寡淡的燕麦粥的味道。  
这天晚上，当sherlock终于屈尊肯上床睡觉时，John占了一半的床。他把门推开，无视了John因为突如其来的灯光而发出的抗议。  
“该死的SHERLOCK，现在是凌晨三点，”仍有睡意的男人抱怨道。  
“是的，而且我正在上床。你占得地儿太大了，John。我想你得挪挪。”  
“你有两个选择。他妈的给我闭嘴然后上床或者躺在沙发上。这两个选择都包括现在去关了那该死的灯。”  
Sherlock戏剧性地抛出手去关灯。房间里只有伦敦的灯光柔柔的射进来，Sherlock站在那让眼睛适应光线的变化。  
Sherlock站在床边，俯视着John穿着宽大睡衣的身体。  
“我说你占了太多位置了。我比你宽大，John，因此应该在床上占更大的位置。六四开更适合我们的体积。”  
“我会适应你的体积的，”John厚脸皮地说道。灯光把他亮醒了，他正在享受着夜晚灯光照射在SHERLOCK颧骨上的感觉。

“这没有用，John。你的体积不能在现有条件下等同于我的体积。”Sherlock抱怨道。  
John伸出一只手，让他的手指游走在SHERLOCK右大腿上。  
“你是想五五分还是你想站在这抱怨整个晚上？你应该感谢我让你睡在这。你今天下午还是很不必要地粗鲁。”  
Sherlock在心理上动摇了，他立刻就被John在他腿上的手分心了。他忍住了John的指尖流到他皮肤上的热量造成的悸动。  
“Just for tonight I shall consent to a fifty-fifty split,” Sherlock said, “under one condition.”  
“只有今晚我才同意五五分，”SHERLOCK说，“只有一个条件。”  
John继续用他的手戏弄着SHERLOCK，打着圈圈移近他的腹股沟，但却不移向SHERLOCK想让他触碰的地方。  
“你的条件是什么？”John轻轻地问。他知道即将发生什么。是个他们之前玩了很多次的游戏。  
“你同意你的体积比我小因此你只该占百分之四十的位置，但是我很善良地给了你百分之五十的位置。”  
“我们将会看到的，”John露齿笑道。“过来。”  
Sherlock坐在床上，John终于用手托着他还软着的老二通过SHERLOCK的睡裤。（John finally cupped his flaccid cock through Sherlock’s pants and pyjama bottoms.）（救命这怎么翻译？）

“我有个条件，”John在SHERLOCK耳边喃喃的说。他轻轻地舔着他的软骨，火热的呼吸让SHERLOCK的皮肤变红了。  
“是什么？”SHERLOCK问道。他绝不是一个提出明显问题的人，但John一直是他的规则的例外。  
John开始隔着衣料爱抚SHERLOCK，感觉到SHERLOCK在他的触碰下逐渐硬起来。  
“我想像动物一样干你，”John说。他抵在SHERLOCK耳边笑了，感觉到SHERLOCK发出的战栗。  
“那就干吧。”SHERLOCK挑战地说。他发现自己被翻过来，床上所有的织物都因为John突然的动作掉到了地上。  
John粗暴地吻他，牙齿撞在了一起。他把舌头推进了SHERLOCK的嘴里。SHERLOCK乐意地接受了，并且把腿分的更开使John能够用他的勃起磨蹭SHERLOCK的。  
“我要你骑着我的老二。乞求它，”John结束了这个吻说道。  
“Yes, god yes.”  
John把他的白色t恤脱下扔到了地上。他把sherlock的衣服也扔到了地上。  
John低下头舔SHERLOCK的乳头。当第一个乳头变成了粉红色而且又硬又敏感时他才放开，开始进攻下一个。让两个乳头都变成一样的状态后，John用了一秒钟看sherlock的脸。放大的瞳孔，好像在说来操我的嘴，John被一种强烈的这是我的浪潮所席卷。  
他拉开了床头柜的第一个抽屉，忽略了抽屉被迅速拉开时发出的抗议声。John粗暴地翻着抽屉里的东西直到感觉到了润滑剂的塑料瓶子。  
“脱衣服，”John命令道。过了一会他才意识到他用上了军队里的命令语调。  
Sherlock立刻执行了命令。“Yes, sir.”  
一脱光，SHERLOCK就厚脸皮地朝着JOHN笑，“我应该假设位置吗？”  
没有回答，John把sherlock翻了过去，推着他的屁股让他四肢着地。他把润滑剂放在了SHERLOCK的膝盖间。John一手抓着SHERLOCK一半屁股，再把它们分开。他俯下身子，轻轻地舔了SHERLOCK的屁股。  
SHERLOCK双手抓紧了JOHN，在John的舌头上操着自己。缓慢地，令人疼痛的缓慢，John开始舔他。他移动了一下，使他能够舔弄SHERLOCK的睾丸。  
“操！” Sherlock 喘息着, “继续。”  
John打了SHERLOCK的左臀瓣一巴掌，但还是遵照了。他打开了润滑剂的盖子，把一只手指伸进了SHERLOCK的里面。接着是两根，接着三根，直到SHERLOCK随着他的手摇摆，越来越热情的操着他自己。  
然后John拔出了他的手指，SHERLOCK因为突然的空虚而呻吟出声。  
“我早就告诉过你，SHERLOCK，我要你骑着我，”John说道。他仍然穿着他的睡裤，尽管睡裤已经被John的老二濡湿了。这是John知道只有他才可以做到的取悦SHERLOCK的方式。John要得到他的东西。  
脱掉剩余的衣物，John靠在枕头上，看着SHERLOCK把润滑剂涂在他的老二上。抬头看着John，sherlock很高兴的看到JOHN胸部以上明显的发红。他用舌头在John的锁骨上追逐。  
他伸出手抓住John的老二。抬起了他的膝盖，Sherlock很感谢他那长的荒谬的腿。  
Sherlock慢慢的坐在John的老二上，感觉到每寸舒展都像在缓慢燃烧。John的头靠在枕头上，他的手自动地抓住了SHERLOCK的屁股.SHERLOCK坐在John身上，John已经完全进入了他。他把手撑在John的胸上，实验性地夹了JOHN的老二一下。  
“Holy shit,” John 呻吟地说, “再来一次。”  
SHERLOCK满足了他的请求，并且John的反应足以让SHERLOCK再做一千遍，只要John让他这么做。  
“动，SHERLOCK，拜托，”JOHN说。  
SHERLOCK再一次给了JOHN他想要的。他慢慢地开始了。抬起两英寸又沉下，他的手始终撑在John的胸脯上。动作越来越快，越来越流畅。越来越猛。  
SHERLOCK完全知道John最喜欢的姿势之一就是John躺着，而SHERLOCK在他上方迷失自己。  
John开始抬起他的胯部，每次下落时操进SHERLOCK，又在每次抬起时抓紧SHERLOCK。  
“Fuck，SHERLOCK，我要到了，”John呻吟出来。  
“射进来，”SHERLOCK鼓励道，“我想要。我想要你在我里面。”  
“Fuck yes.你是我的。”  
SHERLOCK动得越来越快，John射进了SHERLOCK里面。他的精液流出了SHERLOCK的小洞。SHERLOCK在他上方喘息。  
John还留在SHERLOCK身体里。他知道SHERLOCK不经过触碰是不会高潮的。无论如何。  
John把SHERLOCK的老二握在手里撸动。他俯下身在SHERLOCK耳边说下流话。  
“为我射出来，SHERLOCK。你是这么操蛋地美丽。我想要你。我想要你射在我手里。我会舔干净的。我知道你喜欢看我把你的精液从我的手指上舔干净。”JOHN用一种沙哑而充满诱惑力的声音说着。  
SHERLOCK呜咽着转过头去，把他的脖子献给John。John贪婪地吮吸着他的脖子，留下在早晨之前就会消失但仍能感觉到的印记。  
“我的，你是我的，SHERLOCK.”John对着光滑的皮肤发誓。“让我取悦，让我欢愉，让我给予，让我索取，让我干。”  
John巧妙地撸动着SHERLOCK，SHERLOCK在他的抚慰下分崩离析。战栗着喊出John的名字，SHERLOCK睁开眼睛，射在了John的手里。  
确保了SHERLOCK在看着，John抬高了他的嘴唇，缓慢地把他的手舔干净，呻吟着，就像SHERLOCK的味道是他所需要的所有营养。

把他们都清洗干净后，John确认了自己占了百分之五十的位置。SHERLOCK卷曲着靠近JOHN,只占了他一半位置中的百分之四十。John假装没有注意到这一点，而SHERLOCK把这些信息储存起来，等待着下一个晚上。  
Notes:  
人物所有权归BBC,莫法特和麦哥，还有ACD。


End file.
